Sherry and her life
by majiseme
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan Sherry a.k.a Shiho Miyano ketika ia berusaha kabur dari organisasi hitam? AU


"Sherry, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan yang dipanggil Sherry itu masih berpacu pada super computer yang sedang di gunakannya. Ia sengaja mengabaikan pertanyaan dari teman se-organisasinya—sebab orang itu terlalu mengganggu baginya. "Dimana kakakku?" tanyanya melenceng.

"Mana kutahu," jawab lelaki berbadan besar membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya, "Yang penting, keampuhan prototype apotixin nya hebat atau tidak?"

Sherry berbalik sembari memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kearah lelaki bertubuh gempal itu, "Lihat ini dan keluarlah dari sini." ketusnya sambil menyakukan kembali sebutir kapsul yang baru saja menjadi bahan penelitiannya.

Vodka menerima hasil penelitian dan segera keluar dari laboratorium itu. Setelah dipastikan ruangan besar itu tak ada lagi seorangpun, Sherry beranjak dari tempat kerjanya dan meraih ponsel yang terletak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Ini menekan nomor di ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga, "Dai?"

"Ada apa?" tanya suara di sebrang.

"Kau tahu dimana kakakku?" tanya Sherry to the point.

Sesaat setelah Sherry bertanya, sambungan segera di matikan.

Ternyata benar feelingnya, kecurigaannya, perasaannya. Gadis itu juga sudah tidak lagi mencium bau khas kakaknya, Akemi Miyano.

-00-

Sebisa mungkin ia menenangkan diri dengan membaca majalah di dalam laboratorium tempatnya bekerja. Ia tidak melanjutkan pekerjaannya karna ini waktunya istirahat. Ia menyesap teh hangatnya sembari membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang terlihat membosankan.

Pintu laboratorium dibuka, seorang pria berambut panjang dengan topi hitamnya yang mirip pesulap dating menghampiri Sherry, "Dimana APTX4869 simpananmu?"

"GIN, dimana kakakku? Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa minggu ini."

Pria dengan sorot mata dingin itu malah menatapnya tajam, "Dia berkhianat,"

Sherry membelakak dan segera berdiri. Ia tidak peduli teh hangat yang di minumnya sudah jatuh dari mejanya dan gelasnya pecah, "Apa maksudmu?! Dia hanya ingin membawaku keluar dari neraka ini!"

GIN hanya diam disana. Hati dan perasaan Sherry tidak tenang dan tidak stabil. Ia tahu apa ganjaran untuk pengkhianat organisasi dan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih berharap kakaknya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Lalu tanpa perlu berkata-kata, GIN berbalik dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Sherry rubuh dan kembali duduk di sofanya, ia meremas rambut dan kepalanya. Pupil matanya melebar dan matanya menjadi merah. Air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya kini mengalir deras. Ia terisak dalam kesepian di dalam laboratorium itu.

Dengan setitik harapan yang tersisa, ia menyeka air matanya dan segera keluar dari ruangan, berniat menemui siapapun diluar laboratorium. Namun di sepanjang koridor itu kosong, tak ada seorangpun. Ia segera berlari cepat menelusuri koridor yang terhubung ke aula.

Ia bisa melihat pria tua yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan-jalan disana. Ia bergegas menghampiri pria itu sambil menahan kesedihannya, "Pisco, dimana Akemi Nee-chan?!" tanyanya sembari mengguncang pundak pria tua itu.

Sambil tersenyum dan mengusap dahi Sherry, pria yang disebut Pisco itu berujar pelan, "Dia sudah menerima hukumannya, nak."

Ia tidak menghembuskan nafas, sebab berat rasanya mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari tubuhnya. Seperti ada sesuatu berat yang menahan di dadanya. Ia akhirnya menunduk dan menahan air matanya yang akan mengalir. Namun kesedihannya sudah mencapai batasnya, ia sudah kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya, air matanya tidak bisa di bendungnya lagi.

"Ke-ke—kenapa kalian… melakukan hal itu terhadapnya…?" tanya Sherry tergugup. "Aku sudah mengabdi kepada organisasi ini… tapi kenapa kalian membalasnya dengan ini…?"

Pisco hanya mematung melihat anak dari teman dekatnya sedang tenggelam dalam ke sedihannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Dengan emosi besar yang meluap, Sherry mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan penelitian bodoh ini! Kalian pembunuh!" serunya seraya berlari menjauh tak tentu arah.

"Tu-tunggu, Sherry!" Pisco segera meraih ponsel di sakunya dan menempelkannya ke telinga, "Sherry berkhianat."

-00-

Kemana ia akan pergi? Tidak ada tempat untuk lari. Ia sadar ia sudah mengkhianati organisasi yang sejak dulu sudah di abdi oleh orang tuanya dan mereka berdua sudah tiada. Sekarang, organisasi ini menagambil lagi satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa, kakak kandungnya sendiri. ia sudah tidak ada artinya lagi di organisasi itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengasihinya.

Ya, hidup di neraka itu tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Ia merasakan kegaduhan ketika ia berlari untuk kabur dari neraka ini. Sepertinya organisasi sudah tahu kalau ia berniat untuk berkhianat. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencari jalan keluar yang tidak dijaga seorangpun.

"Itu dia!"

"Sherry, berhenti!"

Ia bisa mendengar suara tembakan pistol dengan peredam suaranya. Ia tahu ia akan dihentikan dengan cara kasar seperti ini. Ia terus berlari dan ia bisa melihat cahaya di pintu luar sana. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar. Tinggal kemana tujuannya setelah ini.

Senyumnya hilang setelah melihat seorang pria dengan baju serba hitam muncul di ambang pintu keluar. "Halo, pengkhianat." Sapa GIN tajam sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

Ia berusaha menerobos dari badan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, tapi tidak berhasil. GIN segera mencengkram tangannya dan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya.

Inilah akhirnya. Ia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

-00-

Ia membuka matanya. Buram dan berkunang-kunang. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya sesak, ia pikir ia sudah mati. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan kakaknya tertunda.

Tiba-tiba nafasnya semakin sesak. Ia meronta dan—kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak, kedua tangannya di borgol. Tangan kanan di borgol di tiang sebelah kanan dan tangan kiri sebaliknya. Ia segera menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi gas ini dan mendapati jendela kecil tertutup diatas sana. Jendela itu terlalu kecil.

Masih berharap dan berusaha untuk bertahan hidup, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman lingkaran besi itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia menoleh sana-sini, kabut asap sudah hampir memenuhi seisi ruangan. Ia terpaksa menahan nafasnya.

Ia menggenggam jas laboratoriumnya, berniat untuk menjadikan jas itu sebagai penutup hidungnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda yang ter-raba di saku jasnya. Ia ingat setelah menyerahkan hasil penelitian pada Vodka, ia mengantungi obat buatannya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa efek yang akan terjadi pada manusia jika memakan obat itu, tapi lebih baik ia mati karna obat dari pada mati karna disekap di ruang gas.

Karna kedua tangannya tidak bisa di kendalikan, ia gunakan giginya untuk meraih obat di sakunya itu. Asap semakin tebal didalam ruangan itu. Nafasnya juga sudah diambang. Ia masih berusaha meraih obat itu dan—

Akhirnya dapat!

Ia segera merasakan hawa tubuhnya panas dan sekelilingnya menjadi panas. Ternyata pilihannya adalah mati karna kepanasan disbanding mati karna menghirup gas beracun. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan tidak lagi menghirup udara. Ia semakin merasaan kepanasan yang sangat dan keringatnya bercucuran. Tapi anehnya, ia masih hidup.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang sekarat, ia bangun dari kelumpuhannya dan merasa pergelangan tangannya tidak sepenuhnya menyentuh lingkaran borgol. Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya menjadi lebih kecil dan bisa dengan mudah keluar dari sana. Ia segera melepaskan tubuhnya dan berdiri. Jas nya menjadi kebesaran. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan keadaannya saat ini, ia hanya kembali menyapu pandangannya di seluruh ruangan berasap.

Dengan penuh harap, ia menjatuhkan salah satu tabung gas yang sedang asik mengeluarkan asap beracunnya dan menggelindingkannya ke tepi dinding. Ia naiki tabung itu, tapi belum sampai. Ia ambil lagi tabung gas yang lain dan menumpuknya. Ia naiki lagi, tapi belum sampai juga ke jendela.

Ia sudah sesak nafas sejak tadi, tapi ia masih berusaha menggelindingi tabung gas. Ia tidak tahu darimana kekuatannya muncul. Jika sudah di kondisi sekarat seperti ini, seharusnya ia tidak lagi punya tenaga.

Setelah menumpuk lima tabung gas, ia naiki lagi tumpukan tabung gas itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk. Ia terjatuh saat masih mendaki kearah puncak—menuju jendela kecil. Ia sudah lemas dan merasa mengantuk.

Apa ia harus berhenti? Tenaganya sudah habis disini.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan masih berusaha mendaki. Ia sudah merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Lalu dengan secercah harapan dan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mendaki lagi.

Akhirnya ia sampai diatas dan mendorong keras jendela kaca itu. Ketika sudah di ambang jendela, ia biarkan dirinya terjatuh bebas. Ia bisa menghirupi lagi udara bersih setelah jendela itu terbuka. Ia selamat.

Setelah disinari cahaya matahari dan dikelilingi udara bersih, ia merasa hidup kembali dan tenaganya terisi lagi. Ia bangun dan melangkah gontai. Lalu dengan baju dan jas kebesarannya—juga tanpa alas kaki, ia berlari tak tentu arah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada penampilannya. Ia terus berlari selagi masih bisa.

Berlari membuat energinya terkuras habis dengan cepat. Akhirnya dengan tujuan yang tidak masuk akal, ia berlari menelusuri distrik Beika, menuju kediaman korban terakhirnya, Kudo.

Namun ditengah jalan, kesadarannya menipis dan ia terjatuh. Ia sudah tidak merasakan apapun lagi. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk bangun kembali.

-0000-


End file.
